


TREASON & FREEDOM

by error_cascade



Category: Macbeth - Shakespeare, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (House of M), Marvel 616, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Drama, Gen, Macbeth AU, Melodrama, Mutants, Tragedy, Writen in Script
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/error_cascade/pseuds/error_cascade
Summary: Macbeth + Mutants. Written as a drama script, for the hell of it.





	TREASON & FREEDOM

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [MaximoffFicExchange2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MaximoffFicExchange2018) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Okay, so, listen to me here: _Macbeth AU._
> 
> Pietro as Lady Macbeth, convincing Wanda down a path she might never take only to see what it's doing to her, see all that has been done and feeling incredible guilt. Wanda as Macbeth, taking the inadvisable path on the advice of someone she trusts and believing it, truly believing it, until it all comes crashing down. Ultron as the witches perhaps. Maybe some degree of House of M to it, as that also had Pietro advising Wanda down an inadvisable path.
> 
>  
> 
> _Macbeth AU_
> 
>  
> 
> Can be just the general story idea and themes, can be full on Shakespearean influence and castle, but just... proper Macbeth-esque tragedy pretty please?

**Pietro** : I know you sister, and I know that you are no coward. This man, Erik, is a tyrant. Genosha would be far better off without him.

 **Wanda** : _(points at Pietro aggressively)_ And who would we put in his place? Did you think upon that, brother?

 **Pietro** : You, me, the baker down the street. Anyone would do better for our people than a man determined to re-enact atrocities as the perpetrator instead of the victim.

 **Wanda** : _(beat)_ You don’t really believe that. There are enough monsters to fill the world wide over. 

**Pietro** : _[quietly]_ Which is why the heroes must slay them. Again and again. We always dreamed of being heroes. 

**Wanda** : _[with conflicting, quiet emotion]_ This is the first home we’ve had since Marya. And you want to bring it into turmoil?

 **Pietro** : No, I want this world at peace. And you, my dearest Wanda, can bring it to peace. 

_[Pietro extends his hand, holding an ornate scarlet carving knife. Wanda makes eye contact for a brief moment before placing her hand over his. End scene.]_

\------------------------------  
_[Set: a dining table. The King will come soon. Wanda and Pietro stand regally, waiting for the king.]_

 **Wanda** _[aside]_ : My hands do not shake. I nearly wish my brother’s would. 

_[The King enters stage left. Wanda and Pietro bow. The King seats himself at the head of the table, while Wanda and Pietro sit at his sides, opposite to each other. Wine is passed about, and small greetings are exchanged (along the lines of how was your trip, what an honour to host you here.)]_

**Pietro** : What do you think Genosha needs?

 **The King** : What a bold question, my dear boy. _[Pietro is visibly offended by the informal address]_ We need to eradicate those who would stand in our way, of course. We must continue to create our culture, one untouched by homo sapiens.

 **Wanda** : Respectfully, my King, one of those seems an impossible task. You sit here eating carrot tzimmes – a dish that was designed by homo sapiens. How must one reconcile this? 

**The King** : Ah, a clever girl. Yet, how does one know whether any given food or thing was the child of homo sapiens or homo superior? See, we do not know who culture belongs to, but for the future, we must have something to claim as our own. I do not reprove of those who carry culture with them and I regret not being able to do so myself. But this is a complicated story, one we must leave for tomorrow. I bid you goodnight.” 

_[All three stand. Wanda and Pietro repeat their bows and move downstage as the King exits stage right.]_

**Pietro** : _(facing Wanda)_ : It is time, Sister. 

_[Scene end.]_

\----------------------------------

_[Wanda stalks into a darkened room, hand raised with the blade. She stabs down and half turns to the audience.]_

**Wanda** : One cannot stand in the way of many. I am truly sorry. 

_[She turns the gasping King to face her with shaking, blood coated hands.]_

**Wanda** : I can offer you one small mercy. See the face of your conqueror and see that you were once a valued man. 

**The King** : _(with difficulty)_ Daughter.


End file.
